Akatsuki Hinata
by Rocker-Scene
Summary: When she found out that she had that she has a demon inside her all the village and Naruto start to ingnore her, and just when she killed the Hyuga clan, she joined the Akatsuki, how more stronger can she get? *Making new chapters now*
1. Missing Nin

Me: Yay my first story!!! (cries)

Hinata: excuse her, she is so happy that she finally can make a story

Me: yeah, i been at school so i dont have time for this (inner self: hell yeah, damn school and teachers)

Sasuke: its not that she is just lazy

Me: shut up Sas'UKE'

Sasuke: glares

Me: at least is better than Sasgay (inne self: hahahaha Sasgay!!!)

Hinata: ummm well before the fight start Deidara-kun can u do the disclamer

Deidara: ok, Hazuki Hyuga doesnt own Naruto and its character, un

Hinata's POV

_I been at The Akatsuki for 2 years and still I dont regret joining here, yeah its wierd but I prefer to stay here than Konoha the village that betrayed me, yes they betray me since I had a demon inside me the 10 tailed wolf, they said there are only nine but no they are 10 demons and the strongest, powerfull and dangerous one is inside me. When they discover this they start 2 ignore even one time they were bout to kill me_

Flashback

Its been 3 weeks since Tsunade discover that I had an demon inside me, all the village even Naruto ignores me even my family. When they see me they would hide or tell nasty comment about me but im used to it though, my family well they ignore me more each time they see me they get scare to and hide, its alittle funny the weak and innocent Hinata has a a strong and dangerous inside her. As the months pass the village still ignores me but so nothing change except me, thank to my demon (wahhh I dont how to call it so in the story Hinata names the 10 tailed wolf Kira ok, so if anyones please tell me!!) Kira.

I change my personality, im not shy anymore, i dont shutter and im stronger than before, strangely Tsunade train me with Sakura, and Jiraya train me to but i regret asking him to train. So my strenght rivals Tsunade and Jiraya, and yes does two are the only one that doesnt ignore me and im grateful for that. But one day everything change when I went bersek

"You killed everyone, you killed Jiraya, the Hyuga's, thank god that Hanabi and Neji were in a mission!" Sakura yelled

I stood there saying nothing just looking at Sakura with blood red eyes glaring at her, there was blood all over me. First I killed the Hyuga's since they got me angry my Kira start to come out and killed the Hyuga's, Jiraya was there he try to stop me but I accidently kill him. Then Sakura was passing through and she saw me so that explains what is happening here.

"Its not my damn fault Sakura, but why should you care you always ignore me!! I yelled

Sakura got wide eyed then grips her hand and starts to attack me

"Dont be stupid Sakura I was train by Tsunade to so we are equally match no wait im stronger than you" I said as I jump mid air and send kunais and shurikens at Sakura with amazing speed that she can barerly dodge

"Dammit she is to strong and fast, she is faster than Lee" Sakura said

I stand at the roof top watching my clone attacks Sakura, I had an smirk on my face as I see her all beat up

"Poor Sakura she is so weak that she can even dodge some kunai and shuriken. I take out a Katana behind my back and disspears in a poof. I reappear behind Sakura who is on her knees panting with many scars all over her body

"haha Sakura you didnt even notice that was a clone and I am behind you now" I said with a smirk

Sakura got wide eyed she stand up and she stands up I strike my katana to her heart and blood spilled out her mouth, she instatly dies

"My, my I thought you would be a worthy oponent but I guess not" I took out the katana, then I look at the Hyugas gates and I see Naruto looking at me wide eyed

"You killed Sakura-chan, you killed her!!" Naruto saids

"Yes I killed her she was so weak" I said with a smirk

Naruto got in rage as the Kyubi starts to come out, he gets so angry he start to run at my direction, then I notice that tears start to appear in his eyes, I just look at him and use jyuken almost hitting his heart. Then Naruto falls to the ground and looks at me

"Why Hinata? Why are you doing these?" he said

"Cause all the village betray me for something I never wish to have that even you had so sorry Naruto but for now..."

I take off my head band and takes out a a kunai and makes a huge slash on it

"For now Im a missing nin"

Me: finally, I hope u like it this is my first story ever (Inner me: hell yeah!! So review)

Hinata: why do I act so mean and evil

Me: cause ur going to be evil and join the Akatsuki

Sasuke: am I going to appear?

Me: Yeah not to much but you will appear, by the way I have some pairing I would love that u guys can vote

DeiHina:

SasoHina

ItaHina:

Or (Inner me: yeah they are more Hina couples!!!)

DeiSasoItaHina: (Inner me: 0.0 a foursome, hell yeah Hinata you got the cute guys!!)

Me: So please vote and R&R


	2. Meeting a new friend

Me: Hey guys im back!!(inner me: hell yeah were back!!)

Hinata:Hazuki couldnt continue the story for personal problems which were really bad

Me: yeah but now i will continue it an im going to put an oc in there of maybe more but idk and the rating change to M, so deidara can you do the desclaimer.

Deidei: Hazuki doesnt own Naruto characters

Hinatas POV

_It was funny how Naruto face was when I told him that. He try to stop me but he was to weak but he almost did but I was stronger than him, when I was leaving I saw Neji and Hanabi which they try to stop me to but since they were crying and injured by the mission they couldnt stop me. When I left the Konoha I meet a girl her name is Hazuki (an: its me!! Actually only the name is similar but...watever continueing with the story) Iero (an: its the only last name that came to my mind ok). She is really nice I remember how I meet her_

_Flash back_

I was walking through the forest when I saw a village far away so I decide to put away my headband, it was good that they didnt know of the Hyuga massacre since they would know it was me. When they saw me they got scare since by my eyes they know I was a Hyuga and by not having the seal in my forehead they knew I was the main branch.

They got me a place to sleep since I got all the money of the Hyuga's (she only left with the money, she didnt brought any clothes). I saw a girl by my age (they are 15 in here still ok and the akatsuki are 18) she had blood red eyes and black hair with red highlights, even though im a girl she had a very nice body (big breast and ass, and having really nice hips, Hinata is not a lesbian ok). She was wearing a long red kimono with white and pink roses, her hair was really long, longer than Ino, she had it on a ponytail. When i saw her, her face show no emotion like Sasuke.

I start talking to her and we start to be friends and I told her what happend to me and what I did in Konoha. She told me that her clan abond her because she had a special power that was making the dead came to life and copy any family kekei genka. First I didnt beleive her then she copy the byakugan which it amaze me but instead of white it was red. Then she told me that many guys in here abuse of her like touching on her breast or her lower parts, she was glad that they didnt rape her.

I stay there for 2 weeks since we were planning to leave. Hazuki told me that she live with an old lady that was really sick that could die any day. When we were about to leave Hazuki went to her house when I heard a loud scream. I went to look and it was Hazuki been held by two guys that look like they were thrying to rape her, she had her kimono half destroy, and she was half undress, on guy was holding her her arms and sucking on her breasts while they other guy was touchin her vagina, then I went there and kick the guys, and use jyuken on both of there arms, Hazuki cover herself and stab to death both guys. Most of the villagers hear and saw us, me and Hazuki leave the village now she was a missing nin too.

The more I was with Hazuki the more I admire her, I saw her as an older sister (she is like a few days older than her).She would heal all my injuries and help me when I get sick. She was really strong, she told me that one time she would go to her clan and get revenge on them like killing all of them or destroy the clan house. Each time we went to a village we will steal food and money and some clothing, we even saw Sasuke with some girl and two guys. He didnt even change that much he still have the cold look on his face, we had a fight which it end in a tie, I thought that Hazuki will start to like him but she was insulting him, and later they become the perfect enemies.

Months pass and we didnt find a place to live, we steal everything we need thats when...

End of flashback

"Hinata, Hinata" I look up to see blood red eyes lookin down at me then I figure out it was Hazuki. "What wrong Hazuki?" i ask

"Hinata, the leader told me that konoha is now looking for you and that Neji found my clan and make half of your clan came back to life even your dead mother."

I sit there in shock (Hinata was sitting in her bed at her room), I couldnt believe it my mom came back to life, then I saw Hazuki and saw sadness in her eyes, thats when it click me

"Your family is with my clan looking for you to, but didnt you were the only one with that power?"

"My mom had another kid with that power but he didnt have the ability to copy the family kekeei genkai"

"So what are we gonna do now?" I ask

"you are going with Itachi, Kisame and Hidan"

"And you Hazuki?"

"Im going with Deidara to look for Sasori body so I can bring him to life again but as a normal human"

I was shock again, when we join the Akatsuki Tobi told us that Sasori had been killed by Sakura who had been brought to life again by Hazuki brother. Now we will have more member now Deidara was killed and Hazuki brought him to life which thats why Deidara likes her, at first he hated her but when she do that he start to like her.

"So Hazuki do you know how to bring to life to Sasori I mean hes been dead for 2 years its going to take some to bring him back"

"It may be but I know how to do it since I been using this power to much like briging back to life almost all the people that I came up with, and I wouldnt be hard since my brother revive your mother who was dead for more years."

I stay quiet for a while but then she was correct since her brother is more younger than her revive her mother.

"Come on Hinata we need to get ready"

"Ok Hazuki"

Hazuki went to her room, then I went to the bathroom to take a shower 15 minutes later I went to my room, I put on my panties and bra, then I put on a shirt that was color light purple with black fishnets sleeves, and black pants and my ninja shoes. Just as I finish changing Hazuki came with a red shirt that had fishnet sleeves and from her breast bellow was fishnet to (the shirt was only covering her boobs). Then she had a red skirt with black pants underneath and she was weaing her hair in a long ponytail. She just smile and we went out of my room to find Itachi, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame.

Deidara gave Hazuki her Akatsuki cloth with a blush on his face while Itachi give me mine. We put our cloths an went to separate ways

Me: Finally I finish to let you know the rating is M now, there is going to be some sexual content and maybe i said maybe a lemon. As you can see I put an oc. If your wondering why the guys had her cloths was because the guy's are in charge of taking the cloths to the leader so they can see if the girls are not going to betray them.

Sasuke: I just appear for a little while thats not fair

Me: Who fucking cares at least you appear and here are the pairing

DeiHina+

SasoHina: +

ItaHina+ +

DeiSasoItaHina+ + + +

And new couples

DeiHaz:

ItaHaz:

SasoHaz:

SasuHaz:

Maybe Im going to make Sasuke join the Akatsuki and please vote and please comment, I will try to make the third chapter so please R&R.


	3. Konoha vs Akatsuki part 1

Me: hey guys this the 3rd chapter of Akatsuki Hinata, i will be glad if you guys can give some new ideas and new character

Me: hey guys this the 3rd chapter of Akatsuki Hinata, i will be glad if you guys can give some new ideas and new character.

Hinata: She is running out of ideas, so please help her

Me: At least i have some ideas for this chapter, Hinata can you do the disclaimer

Hinata: hai, Hazuki doesnt own Naruto characters

Hinatas POV

I was walking through the forest with Itachi and Kisame since Hidan need to go with Hazuki instead. Hazuki told me that since Sasori will be brought to life someone will need to carry him since he cant go through Deidara clay birds, and he couldnt walk. I like going with Itachi and Kisame they are always so quiet but sometimes the silence its very unconterble.

End of Hinata's POV

As Hinata, Itachi and Kisame were walking through the forest as they heard an explosion. Then Hinata use her byakugan, she look around.

"What did you found Hinata?" Kisame ask

"I dont know, its very far ahead I can only see shadows, we need to get closer"

Then the group start running, then Hinata cover Itachi and Kisame chakra and scent so no one would notice them. As they got closer enough Hinata use her byakugan again as she look again she let out a loud gasp

"Whats wrong Hinata?" Kisame ask

"Its Konoha, they have large amount of ninja, they have almost all my clan ninjas and Hazuki, even the rookie nine (or used to be)"

"Its the Kyubi there..." Itachi said/ask

"...yes he is there too" Hinata said

Then something unexpected happen, and scroll bomb was thrown at them, then Hinata used that moment to dissaper so her clan wouldnt see her. Since their plan was that Itachi and Kisame would be fighting with the Konoha ninjas then at the middle of the fight she would appear.

Some where else

Deidara, Hidan and Hazuki were riding Deidara clay bird. The two guys were fighting for something that she didnt know, Hazuki didnt pay no mind at it since it was very common to see them both fight. Hazuki was laying down looking at the sky thats when she sat up and yell at the two guys.

"Will you both shut the fuck up, we need to see where that stupid cave is!!" yelled a very angry Hazuki

What the guys know is when Hazuki is angry you dont need to respond back since she will get more angry, and will use one of her strong attacks and would kill you, or hurt you. The ride was very silent, it was good for Hazuki but not for the two guys thats when someone yell.

"Hazuki were here, wake up stupid bitch" Hidan yell (she was falling asleep)

"Shut the fuck up Hidan, and im not sleeping you dumbass!!" yelled back Hazuki

Deidara just watch in amusment and make the bird to stop and land to the ground, then the three of them jump off and the bird turn back to normal. As the group start looking for Sasori body, some of the other Konoha ninjas were passing by there and some of the Inuzuka clan smell there scent and went to look for them.

"Hazuki, Deidara found the body!!" Hidan yelled (he always yells)

Hazuki went where Deidara was and let out a surprise gasp

Where Hinata is

Itachi and Kisame were fighting with Kakashi, Kurenai and some other ninjas they didnt know, they make some other clones to fight the rest of the ninjas. Hinata was still hiding, she was using and jutsu that could make her invisible. Then she saw her father who was fighting an Itachi (she doesnt know if its the real one) thats when he said.

"Well Uchiha where is my weak daughter" Hiashi said/ask

"You daughter is not weak if she was then how did she kill you, did you help her kill the clan" said Itachi with a smirk

Hiashi got so angry that he went to strike Itachi but he dodge the attack easily and throw him some shuriken. Hiashi some of them but he still got hit.

"Hyuga-san why do you hate her so much, she has the same face and everything of her dead mother" Itachi ask

"I hate her because of that I never loved her mother she was just a sex toy, Hinata never know that I rape her mother two times, thats why she died when Hanabi was born, I killed her"

Hinata got wide eyed, and her eyes start to turn dark red, and her wolf chakra start to appear, (she was forming like Naruto when he gets really mad and his Kyubi chakra appears). She was so angry that she appear and attack her father. All the ninjas that were there were in shock my seeing the sudden appearience of Hinata, she was so angry that she only saw her father but no one else.

She start to attack everyone some of them were killed and the other ones were badly injure. In Hinata's eyes she only saw Hiashi as her pray, she start attacking him what she didnt know that Naruto was behind her and attack her. She went to her normal form and saw everyone, she didnt look affected by what she did but she had tears in her eyes by knowing the thruth. What she didnt know was that her father only said that so she appear since he know she was there all the time.

He really love both of his dead wife and Hinata, he regret those words knowing she would hate him for the rest of his life. He then saw that Hinata was cover in blood and she look at him with a hate in her eyes, then he watch that Itachi, Kisame dissapear with Hinata leaving them. He then saw all the injure and dead bodies of the Konoha ninjas.

Hinata's POV

I cant believe this that my father did that but the look on his face show saddness and regret on his eyes, thats when she realize that he was lieing that he only said that so she could appear, because he would always look at her direction when she was invisible. She feel bad, but she didnt regret what she did to the ninjas it was her job to kill ninjas.

"Hinata are you ok?" ask a very worried Kisame

"Im ok, lets go where Hazuki is, I bet that she will need more help"

Both Itachi and Kisame nod, soon they left to look for Hazuki. No one try to talk with no one, knowing the pain of the Hyuga girl for hearing those words of her own father.

Me: Ok here is the 3rd chapter, I got some great ideas for the next chapter, I hope you like this one, as you notice Im making these chapters longer, i dont mind doing this.

Hinata: Im going to said something about Kira, she can control all the elements, when all her ten tails appear in me she gets really strong.

Me: Im going to put Sasuke in the Akatsuki since he would look cool like that, and Hazuki last name is Iero, and the Iero clan kekkei genkai is to control all the elements, but Hazuki cant use that to well she the other speacial powers she has, she used them more. And as you notice i get lazy writing about a fight

Deidara: we still need more votes for the couples, since Hazuki now will make more chapters now since she got inspired by some unknow reason.

Me: Hahaha, well here are the couple:

DeiHina+

SasoHina: +

ItaHina+ +

DeiSasoItaHina+ + + +

And new couples

DeiHaz:

ItaHaz:

SasoHaz:

SasuHaz:

Me: By the way Hinata found out that her real mother didnt came back to life it was her step-mother


	4. Authors Note please read it

I'm sorry but as you guys notice I haven't write this story in a long time and I have to said that its going to be discontinued for a while. I have a writers block and I don't have any ideas what to put next since it's been really long since I have seen Naruto.

So please forgive me and I will try to get a few ideas since I have ideas for new stories but I can't get any in this one. So I would appreciate if you guys can give me at least some ideas to make new chapters.

So again this story will be discontinued for a while, and it could take maybe a year to start new chapters.


	5. Reviving Sasori the puppet master

Me: omg!!! I'm back!!!! Sorry of what happened but seriously I still have a writers block, thanks to Kuroi Bara-676 he/she gave me a small idea but thank to that my mind got so many ideas to make this chapter. But still it will take some time to make more chapters, and please give me some ideas. Now on with the story:

*Hazuki POV*

When Hazuki gasp Hidan check to see what happened to Sasori body, but when he got there, there was nothing wrong on it

"What the hell? Why did you gasp stupid bitch I thought something bad happen to his body"

"Shut up, it's just that his body is still in a perfect condition even all this years has passed its still soft and smooth like it just happen yesterday when he died"

"But still can you revive him?" Deidara ask

"Oh yes I can but I will need all the space in here so please go outside and see if they are ninjas nearby"

"Ok" both guys said and went outside of the cave to wait for Hazuki to finish her job

"How long do you think it will take her to finish this?" Deidara ask

"I don't really fucking know but I just hope it doesn't take to long" Hidan said

+Back where Hinata and the others are+

Hinata, Itachi, and Kisame were walking through the forest in a conterble (I really don't know how to spell it) silence. The events of few minutes ago were still on their minds, but no one said anything about it until one person said something

"Do you think Hazuki already revive Sasori?" Kisame ask

"I don't think so, Hazuki told me that when she has to revive someone it takes a lot of time since she has to search for the heart and soul of that person, and then she has to do a ritual or something to make all the body functions to work again, and when everything ready she has to use most of her chakra to make like almost a barrier to search the lost soul of the person and give her few of her chakra to that person so he could regenerate all his lost chakra" Hinata explain

Itachi and Kisame were shocked of the stuff that Hinata told them and they were wondering how she can survive if she uses almost all of her chakra to do that.

"So what would happen to all her lost chakra?" Kisame ask

"When everything is done and the person is revived and all his lost chakra is with him again, all the chakra that she used will be back on her" Hinata said

"Wow, but how long does it take to make all that few minutes?" Kisame ask

"No, it takes like half and hour or sometimes an hour" Hinata said

"…Since its Sasori she is reviving, maybe it could take her more time right?" Itachi said

"Yes, maybe even two hours or more, come on lets go to check on them" Hinata said

So the three of them, still walking went to check on the others to see if Hazuki might already revive Sasori.

+Back to the cave+

Hazuki kneel down so she could be close to Sasori body and remove the other puppets near him, she took out the two swords that were on his supposed heart, she start to heal it and put Sasori head on a rock and took out a brush and black paint and wrote like a kanji on his face and chest.

When she was done she put both of her hands on his chest and blue chakra came out, which turn to different colors of dark blue until it went purple. She start to put few of her chakra inside Sasori body, she start to sweat but still didn't give up. Then she start murmuring a few words and a bright orange light appear in Sasori body, his puppet body was slowly turning into a human flesh body.

+Out side the cave+

"Dammit, it's been 40 (haha, you must thought it was only a few minutes but no it's almost an hour) minutes since she start doing that thing" Hidan complained

"Shut up, it's been long I know but she has to take her time to revive him and make all his body to work"

"Still she could have warned us about it"

"Well yeah but still…"

"Will you both shut up, all this shouting is hurting my ears" Kisame said

"Oh you guys are back, so how was it?" Deidara ask

"It was nice and easy, killed half of the ninjas that were there" Hinata said

"Oh that's nice" Deidara said

"Yeah, so how long has Hazuki been in there?" Hinata ask

"An hour with 10 minutes" Deidara answered

"Just as I though she is going to take like two hours to complete all this"

"That long, what the hell? She is going to take a long time?"

"Yes, since Sasori turn his body into a puppet it will take a long time to make it a human flesh"

"So all we have to do is to wait and see?" "Yes"

+Back where Hazuki is+

Hazuki was still trying to revive Sasori, and she was still on his body and just few more minutes his body will turn back to normal. She was getting exhausted but still she did her best to revive him, now his body was back to normal which she was so relieved.

Now she move on with his inner organs, it was a hard thing to do but she still manage to do it since Sasori have been in his puppet body in a long time so it will be hard to re-create his organ, and it will take 20 long minutes to finish this so it would be an hour and 30 minutes since she start doing it.

It was very exhausting to do this but all the Akatsuki have faith in her so she wouldn't give up on this, she was still working on his organs and she was sweating so much and to tired that she thought that she could faint any second. But she would always thought that she is about to finish and she only has to look for his soul and when everything is ready he will wake up as a normal human.

20 minute passed and all Sasori organs were working again now the last thing to do is to find his lost soul, she knew it was going to take a long time to actually find it since its been 2 long years and the soul could be anywhere at this place. Each second she was getting too tired but still has the enough energy to continue this supposed 'assignment'.

She knew the guys especially Hidan were getting really tired sitting on the rocks waiting for her to finish. She would get tired of waiting to but it's not the easiest job to do so they have to get a grip and wait. Now Hazuki chakra went to purple to a violet color, then a small barrier start to appear around them until it start to expand every second and the barrier was almost going where the guys are.

+Outside the cave+

"God dammit, how long she is going to take?" Hidan ask

"I really don't know, but just let her do her job, it's going to end in a minute….I hope" Hinata said

"Hope? Damn this, we been waiting for almost two hours and…"

Just the barrier that Hazuki created expanded where the others where and all five of them went up through mid-air and their eyes turn purple and slash of energy went around them, few second later they colors in there eyes disappear and the energy went away and all five of them were in the ground again. Everyone blink a few times and notice a huge barrier that could cover all the forest.

"What the fuck was that shit?"

"That was Hazuki searching soul barrier, when a person is close to the barrier and has a soul in it, it would search if the soul is the one of Sasori body and it could take some time to find it" Hinata explained

"So it means she almost finish?" Kisame ask

"Yes"

Just 10 minutes later the barrier went smaller and smaller, until disappear inside the cave.

"I think Hazuki already found the soul" Hinata said

"Let's go check on her" Deidara said

"No!! Let's waits a few moments until we can go inside again" Hinata said

+Back to the cave+

Hazuki was so relieved that she finally found the lost soul of Sasori body. Now she has to insert the soul into his body and see what happens next. Soon Hazuki put Sasori soul inside his body and put more of her chakra into his body and stop using all her chakra. She removed her hand from his chest and began to clean the black paint on his face and chest.

Just when she finish she began to stand up but since she was so tired she stumbled and she closed her eyes thinking she would hit the hard floor but some strong and muscular arms held her. When she open her eyes and look up she saw a pair of grayish eyes and red hair. The guys just look at her and said

"Who are you? And why I am here"

"I'm Hazuki Kyoto, and its to see you alive Sasori-kun"

Just when she said that she faint into the arms of the now alive Sasori the puppet master.


End file.
